kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Exam Kunshin05/18/13
SanadaKihaku: - I had finally found the boy waiting for me at the gate. He was a latecomer to the exams, so i had decided to task him with a B-Rank mission to test his worth. The mission itself would take a couple of days, for the Bandit camp was hidden in a forest at the bottom of the mountains bordering the Land of Lightning. Wich was at least 2 days travel . On the scroll i had written the details of the mission as well as the Information my ANBU had gathered on them. Hopefully the information provided along with the boy his own skill would help him succeed and return to the village with news of his succes. Only then could we consider promoting him. I walked straight up to the boy as i grabbed the scroll from the brestpocket in my jacket and held it oSO Go now and be carefull. KushinShirogane: ~Young Kushi n alreadfy at the gate would tuck his werehouse keys into his pockets on the same leg as his seibon Kushin new grately he had no puppets on him so all he had was his chakra strings. Kushin new grately that the odds were against him as he grabed the scroll from the mans hands and switfly walked out as that brisk walked turned into a full fleadge run toward the village hidden in the clounds.~ KushinShirogane: ~Todays have passed as Kushin would be at a clif looking down onto the valley were the camp stood Kushin knew that just jumping in was a bad idea so he sat on the clif in plan sight not trying to hide. Hed losely kick the small rocks of the edge as thed rain down of the camp as if to mock them as he watched h0ow they reacted the wind would be against Kushins back as he twittled his fingers looking at one of the men that seemed to be encharge Kushin would make a thin chakra string from on of hid finger tips as he would pull out a seibon out of his pouch as he lick the cold metel as hed smile enwebing it in the chakra string as he aimed for the mans back of his skull were the spine and skull connect. He hit wouldn't kill the man just kill his limbs off so he wound have contral of them allowing kushin to take over flawlessly Kushin would smile as hed throw the seibon into the air a she stood up taking a low stance as if derrecting the seibon in the air against the wind this would be not an easy task but if the boy got one of the chunin under contral hed be fine and thie mission would be simple. Kushin would have beads of sweat drip of his forehead as he moved rappidly trying to keep the seibon on track and knowing if he misses he not only will lose the element of suprize, but even his life. as he spoke softly~"This is the end for you. Im your master and you are my puppet i demand you keep in line or ill crush you like any ragdoll. Do as i say and i may keep you alive a bit longer as a puppet..Mmm how tempting. How wonderful i have this power."~Kushin would grow more exsided at more speed the seibon got as it was about to seilently empale the man just as kushin say a young girl and wemen becken for the man. the seibon still would hit him if the man didnt turn around its to late for him.~"Perfect he has family my family name would sperd and ill get my nickname today." KushinShirogane: Bandit cheif:~The koki would look at his family that he has be taken care of with the goods he has be stealing hed smile for a moment looking at his child and wife as there face turned in horrior as a red spary would come from the back of his nack the pink mist would fly as the bandit rushed to there cheif as hed layed paralized as once of the ninja riped out a seibon but didnt see becuase he had an untrained eye that the chakra strings were conected.Koki would begin to shake yelling for the others to get way for him as he stood up notbing able to contral himself as he began to make hand heals for...~"Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart"~This technique makes a gigantic rampart rise up beneath the user's feet, by shaping the ground and increasing the amount of earth with chakra. Depending on what the user imagines, the shape of the rampart can be anything from level ground to a steep, needle-like mountain. If the user increases the volume of earth too much, he can be forced to keep his chakra consumption down. Koki had a confuse look on his face as he stoped as the ground around him would erupt the camp into neddle like pillers kill many of the men all that could be heard was screaming two othe chunin were able to douge the attack since the man that were around koki were to close. Tears fill kokis eyes mudering so many people as he still couldnt move as one of the young chunin jumpeed at koki as he quickly canceled his justu off as the neddel pillers would sink back into the ground making the disfugered bodys paint the camp in a flood of blood guts and gore the little girl and women from erlyer seemed surpirzed at kokis actions as once more he was unable to move as the chunin ran at him he called out to the man to stop beged him to get away as he crated hand seals once more for.~"Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide"~By flowing concentrated chakra from one's palms into the Dragon Veins flowing underground, one can tear the earth apart, creating large chasms. The length, width, direction, and curve of the chasm are all up to the user. Manipulating the Dragon Veins requires fine chakra control, but if one has such skill, they can use this technique to divide the space between the enemy and their own team in two, destroy enemy camps or defences, and even to attack. Koki had horror on his face as his palm hit the ground making the boy falling into the split into the earth yet it wasnt and more then sixfeet deeps as hed begin to close it rather quickly as the boy shouted in pain as he was being crushed then like a flash the earth closed making the boy head pop making blood and brain fragments fly everywere and cover kokis face as hed then be forced to look at his child as he yell for them to run.~ KushinShirogane: ~Kushin smiled them became cocky as he jumped down walk toward the distrotion looking at the men laying dead some asking fo his help Kushin just spit on them for there weakness as he was cought by suprize feeling a shape peace of metel enter the front of his ribs and him falling back seeing a arm and blood in bead fly threw the air as he hit the ground gasping for air the blade cut close to his left lung kushin has never been hurt before as the ninja that inflicked this looked at the boy noticing that he was young but a puppet master because one Kushin lose contral and his footing koki feel over limp as hed them hug onto Kushin sliding the blade into the boy more as he looked down seeing that man was empaled by earth knowing he was going to die as well. Kushin couldn't move much he flicked his finger having his puppet draw his blade as koki ran over impaleing them both with the blade cutting into Kushin soulder and therw the mans neck making the blood spray onto kushin as the man fell seilent Koki would yell at kushin asking if he was insane his eyes widening as Kushin pulled the blade out as he say the female from earlyer as the man known as koki begged for his life as Kushin stubbled step by step look deranged as he reached the female smileing as koki's blade riped out of kushin as he scearmed at the female in pain as he smiled sicked by there actions of weakness as he'd step back as hed rise koki's arms with his massive blade as Kushin spoke~"WHat is sane? What is normal? Why am i here? What says you have the right to live. No one simply"~Kokis blade would swing down as something seemd to get in his way fo the blade. the young girl took the blade into the chest as he cryed at her father asking him why would the young man be so twisted. Koki would begin to cry as Kushin made him twist the blade forceing the blade into the female as she screamed as Kushin backed away loseing alot of blood right before he faded out he flicked his finger quickly snaping the man kokis neck killing him as he know the female and child were done for as Kushin tryed to return into the village as he then stubble onto the ground sliping on the blood and intestens. Kushin would threw up as he smelled it as hed keep trying to get up as he passed out trying to cover up his wounds with bandages as he asked himself.~"My first mission and i die how perfect this is kind funny you know."~Kushin would be talking to a dead man~"Why wont you just smile cheer up. i kind wish i had more chakra stings i could have done more damage."~Kushin would shruge as he passed out. trying to finsh what he was saying~"if only i could have been on my guard i got to cocky, this dosent mean i need teammates id rather bealone in a mission like this so there not in my way." KushinShirogane: ~Kushin would wake up hours later his arms weak his legs like wubber as the bandages kepted him fromd ieing but he was still weak as he slowly stood up as he walked up and took the camp leaders ring along with the ring finger as he stuffed it inside his left pocket as the body would smile walking away rightbefore the tightened the bandages as hed take the two day walk back to the village without stoping unless needed.~ KushinShirogane: ~Kushin would walk into the village covered in a mix of his and others blood hes eyes looking widened and a bit deranged after all he just kill over 50 plus ninja ending there lives forever that tought flashed into his head as his footsteped felt like they echoed in the village streets his legs felt as heavy as iorn ore. The toughts flooded Kushin tryed to flush them out as he walked to the tower were the kages office was as he placed his report under the door as he spoke softly.~"The things i just did today.Why?"~Kushin would walk down the steps in the tower and stand at the basic pulling out his werehouse key as hed look at it then walk toward a BBQ shop were he will have a fast meal before hiting up the bath house to clean off the blood. Kushin didnt mind that the villager just staired at him as he walked past them bloody up and cut down they see,ed to fear him for some reason.~ Category:Exam Category:Completed